


Discard

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, One Shot, friendship in desperate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Madison just needs one person on her side, luckily she has a doctor.





	Discard

Madison knew the truth about everyone and everything now. With a one month old bundled in her arms, stuck in a trashy hotel room, she felt lonelier than ever before.  
  
When a knock appeared on the door, she refused to answer – not ready for yet another argument. However, when she saw him attempting a peek into her hotel room, a smile finally formed on her lips. Nestling her child safely in a cloud of covers, she rushed to the door and greeted him properly.  
  
When his embrace enveloped her, he let a soft laugh seep into her ear, “Hello to you too, Mama. Did you need a break?”  
  
Madison pulled back, letting out a heavy sigh as she lost her defiant will to the soothing stare of his deep brown eyes, “You have no idea.”  
  
“Well then allow Dr. Hubbard to save the day.” Frankie stepped into her hotel room, setting the bundles of bags carefully on her wobbling dining table, “You’ve got baby supplies in here along with some much needed adult munchies.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do this.” Even as she said it, her hands were eagerly digging through the bags in search of food, “…have you heard from Randi?”  
  
“No.” Frankie brushed the comment off, wandering to the bed and touching the tiny hands wiggling as the baby slumbered, “Besides, I told you she’s done with me.”  
  
“I still feel like this my mess.”  
  
“I should’ve told you everything the second you were sober. It’s my fault you didn’t know I was a possibility when it came to the baby’s paternity.”   
  
Madison nodded slowly in agreement, taking a seat with him on the bed, “Still. It feels like I wreck things without trying.”  
  
“You know,” Frankie caught her gaze, his fingers still firm within his daughter’s grasp, “this whole thing would be easier if you hated me.”  
  
“Hate you? I could never do that.”  
  
“There are plenty of people who picking up the slack, believe me.” Sitting up straight, he met her half smile with an awkward grin, “I don’t know what I’d do, if you didn’t want me around her…or you.”  
  
“That’ll never happen.” When he bowed his head in shame, she reached out to cover his hand with her own. When their eyes met again, she shrugged her shoulders, “We’re family now.”  
  
“I won’t do wrong by—either of you, ever again. You know that, right?”  
  
“I know.” Madison saw him struggle, wanting to say more (no doubt apologize more), and prevented him from doing so. Scooting carefully towards him, she snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She faced her sleeping beauty while assuring him, “We’ll find a way to make this work, Frankie.”  
  
“Yeah,” Holding her body tight against his, he agreed, “We will.”  
  
Madison could feel the tension in her body ease as Frankie was so near. She wondered how she could ever forget their night together, wondered if he held her that night the way he held her now. Whatever his reason for being there, she didn’t care. She just wanted more time in his arms, more time to be something beyond his friend and the mother of his child.  
  
With Frankie, Madison never felt alone.


End file.
